Somos Tú, Yo & Charlie
by maritee
Summary: Quinn Fabray ha tenido que vivir gran parte de su vida siendo otra persona y no recordando nada de lo que estando en ese estado hacia. Buscando ayuda en su sicologa tratara de controlarse, pero nada es facil cuando Charlie no copera mucho y ademas se le suma una particular diva con la cual tendra una inminente atraccion, pero ¿saldra bien? ENTREN Y LEAN :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Bueno aqui traigo una nueva propuesta y de ante mano les informo que no creo que sea muy larga... Espero que les guste y si alguna persona que lee mi otra historia lee esto, bueno quiero disculparme porque no he terminado el capitulo, pero pronto saldre de vacaciones y tendre tomo mi tiempo para ustedes y las historias.**

**Un beso grande y buena semana a todos :D (si comentan me haran feliz xD)**

* * *

CAPITULO I

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la transcurrida ciudad de New York y una joven rubia de cabello corto y ojos verdes se encontraba desnuda en su habitación junto a otra persona.

De pronto aquella rubia se removía y como costumbre de todos sus días despertaba a su acompañante para que se marchara.

Hey despierta, es hora de que te largues -decía con cero sutileza y bajo la sorpresa de su acompañante.

P-Pero yo pensé que... -hablaba la otra mujer pero fue cortada por la rubia.

Mira seré clara contigo. Solo fuiste algo de la noche, NOCHE -volvía a acentual más la última palabra mientras la otra joven se levanta toma sus cosas y se marcha llorando -Por favor cierra bien la puer... - y paf escucho el portazo -rayos terminaran botando esa puerta y Quinn se enojara mucho -fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a la ducha.

Por otra parte una Morena joven, gran actriz y cantante, pero con un no tan conservado modo de vivir, se encontraba en la oficina de su representante mientras este le gritaba.

Rayos Rachel en qué demonios estabas pensando -le gritaba el hombre mientras le tiraba una revista en donde salía la joven que era llevada por sus agentes ya que ella no era capaz de caminar por sí misma.

Te pediría que no me gritaras por favor -pedíatocándose la cabeza producto de la resaca.

Pues para eso no deberías de haber salido a beber en las noches -el hombre se calmaba un poco, después de todo quería a la morena como a una hija -Rachel debo decirte que he tomado una decisión -el hombre se ponía serio y la joven se centraba en el -séqué haces todas estas cosas por lo que te sucedió con él pero... -de pronto fue detenido.

No tienes derecho a mencionarlo -decía con un nudo en la garganta, pues aquel tema era uno muy delicado para Rachel.

Bien, pero a lo que voy es que no puedes seguir refugiándote en fiestas y alcohol Rachel, tú necesitas ayuda -decía el hombre.

¿Qué clase de ayuda? -preguntaba con temor.

Tendrás que ir a psicólogo -a la joven se le caía la mandíbula -pero tranquila no queremos másescándalosasí que hemos escogido una que será muy reservada -terminaba de decir y veía la reacción de la morena.

¡Lo siento pero no! - fue lo último que dijo.

Minutos después se encontraba la diva en aquel lugar algo llamativo esperando para que la atendieran.

Buenas tardes señorita Berry -Una mujer de castaña, casi rubia la saludaba -soy Alice Foster su psicóloga.

ahórresela realmente no quiero estar aquí -la diva se negaba y Alice reía.

Eso es algo que todos dicen al comienzo -respondía mientras se sentaba frente a la morena -¿Qué tal si me cuenta de cuenta de su vida?

Veamos soy una de las más grandes estrellas de NY, tengo montón de dinero, gane 2 premios y voy por el tercero... -iba narrando poco seria pero de pronto la pregunta de aquella mujer la devasto.

¿Eres feliz con todo eso? - y ahí estaba la pregunta que la diva siempre se hacía ¿Realmente era feliz? no claro que no lo era.

Lo siento pero no responderé a eso -sentencio la morena y veía como la psicóloga suspiraba y cuando esta iba a decir algo fue interrumpida por alguien que ingresaba a su oficina.

¿Cómo está la psicóloga más guapa del mundo? -Aparecía la rubia de cabello corto y se ganaba dos miradas de confusión de parte de una morena y una castaña.

Señorita Fabray usted no debería estar aquí -Decía Alice y la rubia fruncía el ceño.

Pero Al no sé para qué te empeñas en ayudar a personas q no lo merecen -decía y la morena carraspeaba.

Disculpa no se quien seas, pero creo que estas interrumpiendo mi sesión -decía Rachel.

Oh lo siento soy Charlie Fabray -le extendía la mano -espera un momento tú me eres conocida -decíamirándola fijamente mientras Rachel sonreía con suficiencia -claro eres la chica de los escándalos -decía mientras a la diva se le caía la mandíbula y Alice reía despacio.

Creo que eres muy irrespetuosa y de verdad estas interrumpiendo una conversación muy importante. así que si no te molesta -le apuntaba la puerta con la mano y Charlie miraba a Alice.

¿Señorita Fabray puede acompañarme afuera unos minutos? -preguntaba la psicóloga -señorita Berry espero no le moleste -la diva negaba y veía como las mujeres salían.

¿Qué pasa Al? -pregunto la rubia bajo la seria mirada de la castaña.

Charlie te he dicho muchas veces que no vengas así -la regañaba y la rubia bajaba la cabeza -Quiero que vengas en unas horas más. En realidad espero ver a Quinn -sentenciaba.

Pero-Pero -se quejaba infantilmente la rubia.

Nada de peros -la apuntaba seria y Charlie bufaba.

Está bien -decíacruzándose de brazos -Entonces nos veremos -dijo y se marchó.

Creo que debería decirle a su novia que no debería interrumpir así -fue el recibimiento de la diva cuando Alice entro a la oficina.

Oh no, ella no es mi novia. Yo estoy casada -apuntaba hacia una foto en donde salía ella y su pareja en el día de su boda - ella es una paciente - aclaro cuando vio la mirada de reproche.

Oh lo siento yo pensé que... -respondía apenada mientras la psicólogareía.

No te preocupes, no eres la primera que lo piensa -decía la mujer -La señorita Fabray es un tanto mmmmh especial.

¿Y por qué ella viene aquí? -no sabíacómohabían terminado de hablar sobre esa chica, pero realmente no se quejaría después de todo estaba evadiendo la pregunta que le había hecho la castaña antes que fueran interrumpidas.

Lo siento señorita Berry, pero eso es confidencial -le respondía -además no estamos aquí para hablar de otras personas, si no de usted - le dijo sonriendo mientras la morena bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba.

Tiempo después nuevamente una rubia despertaba en el sillón de su casa -Demonios me duele el cuerpo -se quejaba mientras se incorporaba y notaba una nota sobre la mesa de centro.

_**Q hoy debes ir donde Alice en unas horas más. Tambiénprepárate en caso de que vaya alguna chica a reclamarte XD.**_

_**Atte.: Charlie.**_

Maldición debo ir a cambiarme -Quinencorría a su habitación y veía su vestimenta -bien me dejare los pantalones -decía mientras se sacaba la musculosa y se ponía una blusa y luego cambiaba sus zapatillas por unas botas. Ya cuando se daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje sintió como alguien tocaba su puerta.

¿si, en que los puedo ayudar? -decía mientras se topaba con un chico de mala cara y una joven llorando.

Así que tú eres la malnacida que ilusiono y luego desecho a mi hermana -decía el sujeto mientras tomaba a Quinn del cuello de la blusa.

No...yo no...yo no soy Charlie -trataba de decir pero sin éxito, pero para su salvación la voz de una persona conocida para la rubia la saco de ese problema.

Hey tu idiota más vale que la bajes o llamare a la policía -decía amenazante aquella morena que con su mirada intimido al hombre el cual a su vez soltó a Quinn.

vamos, solo vamos -la otra joven jalaba de su hermano para que se retiraran.

Tuviste suelte esta vez rubia -amenazo y se marcharon.

Dios mío voy a matar a Charlie -decía frustrada la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga -gracias San te debo otra.

Lo se Q así que algúndía me deberás una grande -la apuntaba -pero enserio debes tener cuidado, no puedes dejar que los problemas de Charlie se interpongan en tu vida -decía preocupada.

eso lo se San, pero Charlie no entiende -respondía la rubia mientras buscaba su cartera.

¿A dónde vas? -preguntaba su latina amiga.

Tengo que ir a ver a mi psicóloga y tal vez veré si me da alguna solución -fue lo último que dijo mientras se marchaba.

En tanto por las calles de NY se veía a la diva que después de la sesión con la psicóloga había salido un poco triste, pero al menos se sentía más liberada de sus demonios. Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta y choco a otra persona.

Lo siento yo no te vi - decía preocupada mientras la mujer se levantaba y se sorprendía -ah eres tú.

¿Disculpa? -decía sin entender Quinn.

Vamos si interrumpiste en mi sesión hace unas horas atrás -decía cruzándose de brazos.

Supongo que debió de haber sido Charlie -dijo más divagando con ella misma, pero Rachel la escucho.

¿Disculpa? -decía sin entender mucho.

Oh si lo siento es solo que yo no fui quien interrumpió sino que fue Charlie -decía y agregaba bajo la confusa mirada de la diva -soy Quinn Fabray -estrechaba la mano con la diva y ambas sintieron un extraño cosquilleo.

Un gusto yo... -la morena no sabía si decirle quien era realmente -¿no me reconoces? -le pregunto y Quinn fruncía el ceño.

¿Eres famosa? -la diva asentía y Quinn la miraba concentrada -ooh eres Rachel Berry.

Has acertado -respondía sonriendo.

Claro cómo no iba a reconocer a la artista a la cual le hice su último álbum -respondía y asombraba a la morena.

Dios ¿tú fuiste la fotógrafa? - Quinn asentía - Ame tu trabajo -alagaba a la rubia y esta se sonrojaba -Mmmmh bueno me gustaría seguir hablando. Que te parece si te invito a comer.

Bueno yo... -Quinn se encontraba en un dilema, sabía que tenía que ir donde su psicóloga, pero por una extraña razón quería quedarse con Rachel y al ver la mirada de la morena también se percató de que ella también quería la compañía de la rubia -claro no hay problema -respondía mientras la diva asentía y emprendían camino.

En tanto desde la ventada de su edificio la castaña observaba atenta aquella interacción entre las dos jóvenes.

Vaya esto será interesante -sonreía mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta.

Disculpe señorita Foster, pero estos hombres insistieron en entrar -dijo su secretaria mientras apuntaba a dos hombres de traje.

¿En qué les puedo ayudar señores? -preguntaba tranquila pero con aquella mirada que inquieta a cualquiera.

Emmm bueno -decía algo nervioso el hombre por la mirada de la castaña -Estamos buscando a la señorita Berry.

Lamento decirle que la señorita Berry termino su sesión -miraba su reloj -hace 15 minutos exactamente -decía y veía la mueca de los hombres.

Rayos lo volvió a hacer -le susurraba a su compañero -Bien disculpe las molestias -decía y ambos se marchaban.

Sin duda esto será interesante -volvía a decir Alice mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la ventana con una sonrisa, para luego tomar su teléfono y hacer una llamada.

**N/A: Si se preguntan Alice seria como Milla jovovich en resident evil 3 (por algo le puse Alice XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola volvi :D y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos su comentarios y favoritos y follow, no pensé que les gustara la historia XD y aprovecho para hacer algunas ac****laraciones. Primero Quinn y Charlie si sin la misma persona y es que Quinn sufre de doble personalidad y debido a esto va a psicólogo, segundo el personaje de Claire está basado en Ali Larter oseaaa la actriz que interpreta a Claire en Resident evil XD (si lo sé muy obvio) y tercero… bueno no hay tercero asi que me despido y que tengan buena semana :D (no olviden comentar y cualquier duda pregunten y contestare ****)**

* * *

Capitulo II

Luego de caminar por algunas calles de la cuidad la morena junto a la rubia llegaron a un restaurant que era bien reconocido por sus exquisitas y variadas comidas.

Buenos días en que las puedo ayudar –las recibió el recepcionista pero al levantar la mirada y ver a Rachel se sorprendió – ¡oh dios mío es Rachel Berry! –dijo emocionado mientras la morena le decía que bajara el tono.

Tranquilo solo queremos una mesa –le pidió y el joven asintió –y si fuera posible que fuera algo reservada –agrego mientras el joven sonreía.

Bueno eso lo podríamos solucionar si hablamos con la dueña, pero estoy seguro que aceptara –dijo mientras se retiraba de su puesto y les decía a las chicas que lo siguieran mientras llegaba al lado de otro chico quien luego de cruzar algunas palabras se retiraba.

Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo Miller –de pronto apareció una pelirroja vestida de chef con potentes ojos grises.

Si jefa, mire aquí las señoritas querían usar una mesa reservaba y quería saber si podíamos facilitarles las del segundo piso –dijo y luego se acercó a la chef –La morena es una reconocida actriz y cantante –le susurro mientras la pelirroja la miraba y asentía.

Bien supongo que no hay ningún problema que ocupen la planta alta –dijo la mujer y luego extendió su mano – Claire Dallas dueña del local.

Mucho gusto Rachel Berry –la morena le dio la mano y saludo a la mujer que extrañamente le era familiar.

Quinn Fabray –Ahora estrechaba la mano con Quinn y al escuchar el apellido la chef quedo mirando unos segundos a la rubia y cuando iba a decir algo escucharon la campañilla de la puerta y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Demonios necesito esconderme –susurro Rachel al ver a los hombres y pensó que lo que había dicho había pasado desapercibido, pero tanto la rubia como la pelirroja la miraron.

¿En que los puedo ayudar señores? –el recepcionista se dirigió a los sujetos, pero estos solo miraban alrededor del local.

Solo estamos buscando a alguien –dijo uno de los sujetos mientras trataban de pasar mas allá del local.

No sé qué está pasando, pero si no quieres que te vean será mejor que te metas a la cocina –dijo Clare y Rachel no lo dudo ni dos segundos y tomando la mano de Quinn se metió a la cocina.

Disculpe señor pero no puede ingresar así –el recepcionista trataba de detener a unos de los hombres que no le hacía caso, pero se detuvo cuando Claire se puso delante de él.

Lo siento, pero no le permitiré que siga caminando si viene a traer problemas –dijo seria la pelirroja.

¿Y quién es usted para detenerme? –dijo el sujeto desafiando con la mirada a la mujer.

Soy la dueña de este restaurant y si será mejor que se retire si no quiere problemas –contesto la mujer.

¿Y si no nos queremos ir? –se apresuro en decir el otro sujeto.

Creo que por su bien sería mejor que se fueran por las buenas –de pronto escucharon una voz detrás de ellos que les provoco un escalofrió y cuando se voltearon y vieron los ojos de esa persona se preocuparon mas.

N-nosotros solo hacemos n-nuestro trabajo –balbuceo uno de los hombre mientras miraban a Alice.

Ya ¿y acaso su trabajo es irrumpir en locales de comida? –decía levantando una ceja a lo que ambos hombres negaron –Me parece, entonces será mejor que se marchen y que encuentren pronto a la señorita Berry porque su manager me ha llamado y le he dicho que hace una hora no la veo –agrego con una triunfal sonrisa mientras los hombres se miraban entre ellos preocupados y salían del lugar.

¿Qué quieres decir con local de comida? –pregunto enojada la pelirroja una vez que los hombres se habían ido y estaba frente a Alice.

Vamos Dallas esa no es la forma de agradecerme –dijo riendo mientras miraba como la diva y la rubia salían de la cocina.

¿Alice que haces aquí? –pregunto Quinn al ver a su psicóloga quien fruncía el ceño.

Tenía una cita con un paciente, pero me han dejado plantada –dijo mirando a Quinn quien bajaba la mirada –así que vine a comer –se encogió de hombros.

Bueno fue oportuno que apareciera –dijo Rachel –muchas gracias por ayudar –le sonrió a lo que la castaña le devolvió el gesto.

No hay problema –le dijo y se volteo hacia a pelirroja –vez ella si sabe agradecer mis buenos actos –le dijo y la chef solo se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto Quinn mientras Rachel miraba la mano de la pelirroja que tenía un anillo y luego miraba a Alice que con su mano tocaba su pelo y dejaba a la vista también su anillo.

¡Dios mío! –exclamo la diva llevándose sus manos a su bica y sorprendiendo a otras las tres – tu eres su esposa –apunto a la chef –por eso te me hacías conocida.

¡BINGOO! –Le celebro la castaña mientras su esposa negaba y Quinn no salía de su asombro –bien dejemos esto y vayamos a comer, muero de hambre –hizo un puchero hacia Claire y está negando y sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina mientras las demás subían al segundo piso.

Y así estuvieron una entretenida comida en donde la psicóloga junto a l chef que se les había unido para comer platicaban de cómo se habían conocido y como se habían casado, mientras Quinn y Rachel se mostraban muy interesadas y se desenvolvían con soltura, naturalidad y comodidad entre ellas, hecho que no paso desapercibido ante Alice.

Entonces cuando ella se enoja conmigo siempre me prepara la comida que a mi menos me gusta –decía animada la castaña mientras las otras dos serian y Claire se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Y te la comes? –pregunto Rachel y se preocupo al ver el rostro de espanto que tenia a mujer.

Créeme que si no me la como me manda a dormir en el sofá y déjame decirte que ese sofá no es para nada cómodo –dijo con total seriedad, pero luego se rio contagiando a sus acompañantes.

Bueno creo que ha sido un momento agradable, pero debo seguir trabajando y tu también –le dijo la pelirroja a su esposa, mientras esta ultima hacia pucheros y Claire riendo la besaba.

Tienes razón y ya es hora de que yo regrese y me reporte ante mi representante –dijo Rachel.

Y yo debo ir a una empresa de modelaje que me ha contratado –dijo Quinn mirando.

Bien entonces nos veremos luego –dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie –y la cena de hoy va por cuenta de la casa –les cerro el ojo y las chicas asintieron.

Oh lo olvidaba –Rachel las detuvo –hoy tengo una fiesta en la noche y me gustaría que fueran –les entrego una entrada a cada una.

No prometo nada –dijo la psicóloga.

Eres una aburridas, así que lo más probable es que no vayas –le dijo su esposa a lo que la castaña le saco la lengua.

¿Y tu Quinn? –la morena miraba esperanzada a la rubia la cual se sintió un poco mal porque sabía que no podría ir.

Lo intentare –le dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a la diva.

Bien entonces nos vemos –se despidió de la pareja y luego beso en la mejilla a Quinn quien quedo con cara de idiota viendo como la morena se iba.

Debes tener cuidado con Charlie Quinn –de pronto escucho a Alice se volteo a verla.

Lo sé, por eso quería pedirte un favor –dijo mirando con suplica a la castaña.

A las diez estaré en tu casa –dijo suspirando mientras veía como Claire la iba a buscar.

Bien –suspiro mientras salía del lugar.

Ya la noche había caído en la cuidad de NY y una agotada Quinn llegaba a su casa y se tiraba cansada sobre su sofá.

Dios estoy muerta –decía mientras miraba su reloj de la muralla y se percataba de que en una hora más llegaría Alice –creo que una siesta no me vendría mal – dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y caía profundamente dormida, pero unos minutos después vuelve a despertar y tras tocarse la cabeza producto de su ya común dolor de cabeza decide ir a su habitación, cambiarse ropa y con una traviesa sonrisa sale de su departamento.

/o/

Vaya Rach es extraño que solo lleves un vaso –ya en el lugar de la fiesta la diva se encontraba junto a su amiga, pero esta había notado como la morena estaba más ocupada viendo a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar como si estuviera buscando a alguien -¿Esperas a alguien?

De hecho así es Britt –dijo Rachel mientras seguía viendo entre las personas hasta que se percato de una cabellera rubia i se dirigió hacia ella.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Quinn se encontraba hace ya quince minutos Alice quien no paraba de golpear la puerta algo frustrada.

¿Quinn? ¿Charlie? ¿Alguien que me quiera abrir? –decía insistente la mujer, pero para su suerte se topo con una joven morena que se dirigía al departamento continuo.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunto Santana que venía llegando del trabajo.

Hola, bueno no lo sé, es solo que tenía que verme con Quinn o Charlie –dijo mas para sí misma el ultimo nombre.

Probablemente debe haber salido –dijo Santana –por cierto soy Santana López amiga de Quinn –estrecho la mano con la castaña y esta la quedo mirando unos segundos -¿Qué?

¿Eres la chica que golpeaba a Charlie cuando perdía las casillas? –pregunto la psicóloga ya que recordaba las primeras veces que la señorita Fabray la iba a ver y tenía en su rostro alguno que otro golpe.

¿Quién es usted? –pregunto algo enfadada la latina mirando desafiante a la mujer.

Oh lo siento. Soy Alice Foster psicóloga y su amiga –respondió y agrego –y hoy se supone que debía ver a la señorita Fabray, pero veo que me ha dejado plantada una vez más –se encogió de hombros.

A bueno si es asi puedes esperarla –dijo la morena y tras la mirada confusa de Alice agrego –tengo una copia de las llaves de la casa de Quinn para cuando Charlie se sale de control –dijo a lo que la mujer asintió.

Bueno eso sería bueno y por cierto eres una buena amiga Santana –le sonrió a la morena que se avergonzó el cumplido de la psicóloga ya que ella siempre tenía esa imagen de perra sin sentimientos.

Y ya de vuelta en el lugar de la fiesta, Rachel se encontraba caminando entre la gente siguiendo a una rubia que se encontraba ya en la barra.

Quinn –le dijo una vez que estuvo de tras de ella y la rubia se volteo con una enorme sonrisa que derritió a Rachel.

Hola guapa –respondió la rubia mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la diva quien le pareció extraño ese comportamiento –lamento decirte que no soy Quinn –le dijo son una sonrisa dejando confundida a la morena.

P-pero si… -no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque la rubia se le adelanto.

Soy Charlie, no sé si me recuerdas –le dijo ofreciéndole su mano y la morena se la acepto, pero Charlie aprovecho y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo quedando relativamente pegadas –y debo informarte que Quinn no vendrá, pero si quieres nosotras nos podemos divertir –le dijo muy cerca de su rostro, pero la diva se alego ofendida.

Eres muy irrespetuosa y realmente no me agradas –le dijo enfadada, pero con un leve rubor que hizo sonreír a Charlie.

Es una pena porque tu a mi me agradas mucho, además no te hagas ilusiones con Quinnie, no eres su tipo, pero si el mío –levanto una de sus cejas coquetamente y eso indigno a Rachel quien abrió su boca para decir algo, pero decidió voltearse e irse junto a su amiga quien no paraba de mirar sonriente a Charlie la cual le cerró un ojo y la saludo levantando su trago –Créeme que caerás ante mi Rachel Berry, después de todo puedo ser igual a Quinn –dijo con una traviesa sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su trago.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Luego de haber salido del local junto a una rubia, Charlie ya se encontraba fuera de su departamento mientras besaba apasionadamente a su acompañante y trataba de abrir la puerta a la vez.

Dios me encantas –decía su acompañante cuando la rubia de cabello corto abrió la puerta y en un dos por tres levanto a la otra mujer haciendo que esta envolviera sus piernas en sus caderas.

Eso que aun no has probado nada cariño –le respondió mientras con la luz apagada comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a su acompañante, pero de pronto la luz encendida la dejo contrariada.

¿Estas son horas de llegar jovencita? –escucho la voz de su psicóloga quien sonaba seria, pero tenía una traviesa sonrisa.

¿Alice? –dijo Charlie mientras se quitaba de encima a la chica que la miraba confundida.

¡Me dijiste que vivías sola! –le grito la rubia mientras comenzaba a vestirse indignada.

¿Qué está pasando? –Ahora aparecía Santana desde la entrada y se topaba de frente a la chica que había venido con Charlie –Hola Santana López –le dijo con una voz y sonrisa seductora.

Brittany Pierce –se presento sonriendo coqueta la rubia mientras le daba la mano a la latina.

Mmmmh ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? –le pregunto a lo que la rubia sintió y ambas salieron dejando con la boca abierta a Charlie y Alice.

Esta juventud tan libidinosa de hoy en día –decía la psicóloga negando hasta que Charlie se posiciono delante de ella.

¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido, pero luego su rostro cambio y levanto una ceja agregando -¿Viniste a pasar la noche conmigo?

Ni en tus sueños Charlie –le respondió la castaña –vine porque Quinn me lo pidió, pero veo que nuevamente hiciste de las tuyas –le dijo mientras veía como la rubia se paseaba aburrida delante de ella.

¿Ya terminaste? –dijo sentándose frente a Alice.

No, no he terminado –le dijo algo más seria -¿no te cansas de fastidiar a Quinn? –al decir eso Charlie la miro enojada –no me mires así, porque sabes que tengo razón. Ambas sabemos que tu eres consciente de todo lo que hace Quinn, pero ella no recuerda nada de lo que tú haces, ¿y qué es lo primero que hace Charlie? Va a fastidiar a la chica que luego de tanto tiempo despierta el interés de Quinn –le dijo sin más enojando a la rubia y agrego para finalizar -¿Por qué eres tan egoísta Charlie?

¡YO NO SOY LA EGOISTA! –le grito asustando un poco a la castaña, pero no lo demostró –Ella también fue egoísta cuando decidió callarse y dejarlo pasar, quiso olvidar, pero yo no lo olvide –y ahí estaba nuevamente. Siempre que Alice presionaba a Charlie, ella decía que Quinn había sido la egoísta por ocultar algo, algo que de seguro debe ser el motivo de esta doble personalidad que la rubia desarrollo.

¿Qué es eso Charlie? Cuéntame que oculto Quinn –Alice trataba de acercarse a la rubia, pero esta se mostro arisca y se alejo bruscamente.

No te interesa, y mejor será que te vayas –le pidió y la castaña bufaba, siempre que estaba a punto de saber la verdad Charlie o se marchaba o la echaba y sabia que esa información era la única que podía ayudar a Quinn -¡QUE TE VAYAS! –le grito tirándole un vaso al cual choco con la pared detrás de la psicóloga y un pedazo de vidrio salto y rozo su mejilla cortándola.

Buenas noches –fue lo último que escucho Charlie mientras veía como la mujer salía y tras cerrar la puerta la rubia se desplomo en el suelo llorando.

/o/

Ya habían pasado dos días y Rachel se encontraba dando vueltas en su casa algo desesperada. Luego de esa fiesta no había parado de pensar en lo que Charlie le había dicho, además de que no había sabido nada de Quinn y por una extraña razón necesitaba verla, así que sin dudarlo dos veces salió de su casa y se fue directo al único lugar en donde sabia que tendría información de la rubia.

Buenos días, necesito hablar con la doctora Foster –le informo a la secretaria de la castaña.

En este momento se encuentra con un paciente y… espere no puede pasar –le gritaba a la diva mientras está ignorando lo que le había dicho se dirigió al despacho de Alice.

Alice necesito saber dónde puedo ubicar a Qui… -se detuvo cuando al entrar dos pares de ojos la miraban confundidas.

Lo siento señorita, le dije que estaba ocupada, pero no me escucho –decía la secretaria al llegar.

No te preocupes Anna. Puedes retirarte –le dijo la Psicóloga mientras la mujer se retiraba -¿Qué necesita señorita Berry? –pregunto, pero Rachel no la escucho ya que estaba perdida viendo a Quinn y esta se encontraba en igual situación que la morena –Ajam –carraspeo Alice sacando de su trance a las chicas.

No…yo…solo… es que –no podía hablar por el nerviosismo que de pronto la invadió y eso lo noto a castaña que sonrió traviesamente.

¿Tanto me extraño que quiere que adelantemos la sesión de mañana? –pregunto y vio como Quinn al escuchar eso frunció el ceño.

No, yo solo quería saber algo, pero esperare afuera –dijo rápidamente la diva.

No te preocupes, nosotras ya hemos terminado –dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba para marcharse, pero alguien la sujeto del bazo y la detuvo.

No, yo quería hablar con…contigo –dijo algo ruborizada la morena sorprendiendo a Quinn quien tras mirar a Alice quien asintió decidió acompañar a la morena.

Nos vemos Al… y disculpa por lo de tu mejilla –se lamento, pero la castaña le quito importancia con un gesto de su mano.

Nos vemos, que tengan un buen día –fue lo último que les dijo mientras daba unas vueltas en su asiento y se tocaba la mejilla –después de todo son gajes de oficio.

/o/

Y mmmmh ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –tras caminar unos largos tramos por el parque Quinn finalmente decidió hablar.

Bueno veras… -decía algo nerviosa la diva mientras hacia algunos gestos con sus manos que a la rubia le parecieron adorables –digamos que me has caído bien y quería hablar contigo –se encogió de hombros mientras Quinn reía.

Bueno aquí me tienes, soy toda tuya –dijo sin ninguna intensión y de la forma más inocente, pero al ver como Rachel abría los ojos, cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho –N-No lo decía de e-esa forma –dijo rápidamente y Rachel asentía, claro después de todo no le hubiera molestado haber tenido a la rubia solo para ella.

No te preocupes. Si te entendí –dijo la morena calmando a Quinn quien sonreía y dejaba cautivaba a la diva -_que sonrisa más hermosa-_pensó.

Entonces ¿algo que decir? –curioso un poco Quinn mientras miraba de reojo a Rachel.

Bueno… quería saber porque no fuiste el otro día a la fiesta –fue directa y dejo sorprendida a Quinn quien no sabía que responder.

Tuve un problema de último momento –dijo tocándose un poco el pelo.

Bueno me hubiera gustado que hubieras ido, en cambio me encontré a otra persona que confundí contigo –dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado mientras a Quinn se le congelaba el cuerpo –sabes recuerdo que dijo que tenía tu mismo apellido ¿Charlie es tu hermana?

B-bueno…veras Cha-Charlie es… -Quinn respondía con nerviosismo mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Alice –_**dile que tu eres Charlie y explícale tu problema antes de que todo se salga de control**_- fue lo que le aconsejo la mujer.

¿Y bien? –insistió Rachel, pero para suerte de Quinn unos transeúntes reconocieron a Rachel.

Miren es Rachel Berry –dijo un sujeto y de pronto estaba rodeadas de personas.

Demonios –susurro la diva mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y corrían alejándose de la loca multitud que las seguían –debemos escondernos –le dijo a Quinn mientras la rubia asentía algo confundida.

Mi departamento está a una cuadra de aquí –le dijo y de pronto la rubia era quien guiaba a la morena.

/o/

Hola amor –por otro lado en la intimidad de su hogar, se encontraba Alice sentada frente a su computadora, hasta que escucho la voz de su esposa.

Hola… -fue lo único que dijo mientras no despegaba la vista de la pantalla y eso hizo enfadar a Claire.

Hey esa no es forma de recibirme –le dijo mientras se ponía delante de la castaña y le quitaba sus lentes.

Lo siento amor –se disculpo dándole un beso y recuperando sus lentes para luego volver a sentarse frente al computador.

¿Qué te tiene tan concentrada Al? –indago la ignorada pelirroja mientras se posicionaba detrás de su esposa y veía lo que hacía.

Solo buscaba información sobre un paciente –decía mientras leía la pagina en la que se encontraba y en donde salía destacado "**trágico accidente automovilístico provoca la muerte del importante empresario Russel Fabray y de su esposa" **y un poco más abajo salía "** Hija de ocho años sale ilesa del accidente"**

Sabes a veces creo que tienes una obsesión con ese paciente –le dijo la chef provocando que la castaña la mirada inmediatamente.

Sabes que este es un caso muy particular y siento que si lo puedo resolver podría ayudar a muchas otras personas con el mismo padecimiento –se defendió infantilmente provocando que su esposa la besaba.

Lo sé amor –dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas y abrazándola mientras la castaña solo pensaba en que secretos tenía la familia Fabray que hubiera provocado todo esos acontecimientos.

/o/

Creo que ya los hemos perdido –por otra parte Quinn que se encontraba en su departamento miraba por la ventana y veía como la pequeña multitud de gente que las seguían se marchaban –señorita Berry usted está completamente a salvo –se volteo para mirar a la morena, pero esta estaba más ocupada viendo maravillada el apartamento de la rubia.

Tienes un hermoso departamento –dijo la diva y al fin hacia contacto visual con Quinn quien bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

Gr-gracias –respondía mientras se producía un incomodo silencio –¿Q-Quieres tomar asiento?

Claro –dijo Rachel mientras se ubicaba en uno de los sillones y palmoteaba a su lado para que la rubia se sentara junto a ella –y cuéntame Quinn ¿vives sola?

Si, desde hace tiempo he sido independiente –dijo la rubia quien ya estaba a un lado de la diva.

Bueno eso es algo genial –respondía Rachel y como ya había sido testigo antes, podía sentir como el momento se iba calmando y ahora había un aura de comodidad entre ellas -¿y tienes novio?

No, digamos que hace un buen tiempo no me van –respondió sin incomodidad la rubia mientras reía y contagiaba a la morena.

Creo que eso me ha dejado algo confundida –reía – ¿entonces debo suponer que debes tener novia? Digo tal vez las chicas si te vayan.

En realidad tampoco he tenido alguna novia, aunque debo admitir que tienes razón –Rachel levanto una ceja curiosa y la rubia rio –si me van las chicas.

Interesante, interesante –decía asintiendo y luego reía – ¿y no estarás interesada en alguien por casualidad? –pregunto y Quinn vio como los ojos oscuros de la morena tenían un extraño brillo.

Tal vez –respondió con una de sus características sonrisa –pero dejemos de hablar de mi, mi vida es aburrida. Yo quiero saber sobre la diva Rachel Berry.

Bien, pregunta lo que quieras –dijo sin tapujos la morena.

¿Usted señorita estará interesada en alguien? –_chica directa –_pensó Rachel.

Tal vez –respondió de igual forma que Quinn lo había hecho antes.

¿Y tal vez será alguien famoso? –levanto una de sus cejas provocando que Rachel se mordiera el labio y negara ¿No? –volvió a negar –vaya me pregunto si conoceré a esa persona –Rachel asintió y se volvió a morder el labio mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a Quinn y esta ultima también lo hacía, pero cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse a Quinn le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupada la diva mientras Quinn asentía.

S-si –respondió preocupada y de pronto le vino a la mente lo que Alice le había dicho –Rachel debo decirte algo.

¿te arrepientes de lo que iba a pasar? –pregunto preocupada, pero Quinn negó rápidamente.

No es eso, es sobre Charlie –dijo y de inmediato capto la atención de la morena –Charlie… Charlie y yo…

¿Charlie y tú? – insito para que Quinn continuara.

Charlie y yo somos la misma persona –Rachel la miro confundida –sufro del trastorno de identidad disociativo –nuevamente la confusión en el rostro de Rachel –sufro de doble personalidad –finalizo.

¿Es una broma? –pregunto pero al ver la negativa de Quinn se preocupo.

Es por eso que voy a psicólogo –le respondió a Rachel asintió no muy convencida y cuando iba a decir algo nuevamente le vinieron esos fuertes dolores de cabeza a Quinn quien se termino desmayando.

¿Quinn? Dios Quinn despierta –Rachel se preocupo al ver inconsciente a la rubia y solo se le ocurrió llamar a la única persona que la podía ayudar –estoy con Quinn, necesito que vengas a su departamento, se ha desmayado –dijo para luego cortar y mirar con preocupación a la rubia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola aqui Teresa reportandose y dejando un bueno, pero corto capitulo y es que la universidad me esta ocupando mucho tiempo y debo leer muchas cosas :C**

**En fin este capitulo se lo dedico a EatsBooks que me aconsejo algo y espero le guste XOXO**

**Y QUE TODOS TENGAN BELLA SEMANA Y FIN DE SEMANA. MUCHOS BESOS ;D**

* * *

CAPITULO IV

**¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?** – Rachel tenía a la rubia recostada sobre un sillón mientras la cabeza de esta estaba sobre las piernas de la diva.

**¿Estoy en el paraíso?** –responde la rubia dejando confundida a Rachel –**porque creo que estoy viendo a un ángel** –deja escapar la rubia sin más haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

**Quinn por favor** –dice Rachel mirando para otro lado, pero la fotógrafa rápidamente se incorpora y con sus manos toma el rostro de Rachel y lo jura quedando frente a frente.

**Eres realmente hermosa y quiero besarte** –dice sin más y se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de Rachel dejando un suave beso en los labios de la chica quien solo tiende a cerrar sus ojos y una vez que se separan ve a Quinn con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

**Q-que…** -dice sin entender y la rubia se larga a reír.

**Te dije que conmigo lo podías pasar mejor que con Quinn** –dice Charlie.

**¿C-Charlie?** –interroga Rachel y rápidamente se levanta del sillón y se aleja, y para su suerte alguien golpea la puerta.

**¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está?** –la psicóloga entra a la casa y ve a una sonrojada Rachel y a una Charlie con una picara sonrisa.

**Y-yo me voy **–dijo Rachel y apresuradamente salió del departamento.

**has arruinado la diversión Doc** – dijo Charlie mientras se dejaba caer al sofá.

**¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Rachel?** –la castaña se acerco amenazante, pero la rubia no respondió –**Charlie deja de hacer estupideces y compórtate. ¡DEJA DE CASTIGAR A QUINN!** –Le grito y la rubia se levanto enfadada.

**Deja de defenderla. ¡NO SABES NADA!** –Charlie la encaro y quedaron frente a frente.

**Entonces ayúdame a entender** – le suplico Alice, pero Charlie como siempre la esquivo.

**No hay nada que entender** –dijo volteándose.

**¿Es por el accidente de tus padres?** –interrogo la doctora y la rubia se sorprendió.

**Por favor vete de mi casa** –le dijo sin verla y la psicóloga resignada se retiro y Charlie se tiro en el sofá mientras veían imágenes de ese pasado que tanto la atormentaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraban en la carretera en un vehículo. Su padre Russell Fabray iba manejando a toda velocidad, mientras su madre Judy Fabray trataba de calmarlo y ella, ella iba atrás llorando, era solo una niña.

**¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE SALGA CON LA SUYA! –**gritaba su padre entre lagrimas.

**Russell por favor cálmate –**su madre le decía a su madre también entre lágrimas.

**¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME MUJER**! –grito el hombre –**mi niña ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo y nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta –**decía golpeando con impotencia el vehículo –**Pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor –**dijo mientras aceleraba mas el auto, pero de pronto en una curva otro vehículo se les atravesó.

**¡Cuidadoo! –**grito su madre mientras ella solo escuchaba el fuerte golpe del impacto.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La rubia se despertó llorando mientras respiraba pesadamente y se incorporaba en el sofá. Una vez en pie decidió tomar las llaves y salir de su departamento, necesitaba despejarse como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

/o/

Ya habían pasado dos días desde ese incidente y Rachel no había dado señales de vida ni con Quinn, ni con Alice. Frustrada la castaña decidió hacer acto de presencia en la casa de la diva.

**Identifíquese por favor** –decía un guardia que estaba en la puerta de la casa de Rachel.

**¿Ya me olvidaste grandulón?** -dijo riendo y reconociendo al guardia de la otra vez el cual al darse cuenta de quién era la castaña se le desencajo el rostro –**sabes a lo que vengo, así que déjame pasar** –le ordeno Alice y el tipo abrió el portón.

**Buenos días señorita ¿en que la puedo ayudar? **–salió el mayordomo y la psicóloga rodaba los ojos _**–ricos**_**.**

**Soy Alice Foster y busco a la señorita Rachel Berry** –dijo y el hombre hizo una mueca.

**La señorita no se encuentra disponible en este momento** –dijo el hombre y la castaña suspire frustrada.

¡**BERRY MAS TE VALE QUE BAJES AHORA MISMO Y YO IRE A SACARTE DE LOS PELOS! **–grito mientras el hombre la hacía callar y aparecían unos guardias **-¡NO ME OBLIGES A PONERME RUDA BERRY!** – advirtió y cuando los tipos me tomaban para sacarme apareció una desaliñada Rachel con el pelo revuelto mientras se tocaba la cabeza y le arrojaba un vaso a Alice.

**Te puedes callar por favor –dijo mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras –**suéltenla –le ordeno a los hombres y estos liberaron a la mujer.

**¡En sus caras idiotas!** –la castaña le grito a los sujetos mientras la diva la mirada sorprendida **-¿Qué?**

**¿Me dirás que hace aquí? **–dijo Rachel y ahora se sentaba por el dolor de cabeza.

**Bueno hoy tienes hora conmigo y como tú no vas he decidido venir por ti **–dijo sin más la psicóloga –**ya sabes cómo Mahoma.**

**Ya –contesto la morena y Alice la miraba – ¿enserio has venido por eso?**

**Soy muy profesional y lo sabes **–dijo Alice y se posiciono en un sillón frente a morena – **¿comenzamos aquí?**

**Si** **no te importa me gustaría recuperarme de mi resaca** –respondió, pero se dio cuenta de cómo la mujer se ponía sus lentes y sacaba su libreta.

**¿Por qué has vuelto a tomar? Pensé que lo teníamos superado **–le dijo mirándola.

**Bueno no sé como reaccionarias tú si te enteraras de que la persona que te interesa tiene doble personalidad** –hablo con rapidez –**pero esta es mi forma de afrontar las cosas **–se encogió de hombros y veía como la mujer anotaba algo en su libreta.

**¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?** –pregunto ahora y la diva negaba –**mmmh ya veo** –seguía anotando.

**¿Qué tanto anotas ahí?** –pregunto intrigada, pero Alice la ignoraba.

**¿Sabes una cosa? **–dijo llamando la atención de Rachel – **Quinn no es tan mala, es decir Charlie** –hacia un movimiento con su cabeza –**ella apareció cuando Quinn era muy pequeña. Cuando sus padres y ella tuvieron un accidente **–decía y veía como Rachel hacía gestos de preocupación –**sí, yo también reaccione igual cuando lo supe y de tan solo pensar que una pequeña niña que estaba sola, tenía que enfrentar eso.**

**¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? **–pregunto la diva y vio como la mujer se levantaba.

**Charlie culpa a Quinn de algo que les hizo mucho daño en el pasado. Yo quiero que tú te acerques a ella y saques esa información **–dijo seria.

**¿Y por qué debería hacer eso**? –reacciono rápidamente a la defensiva, pero se arrepintió por el movimiento que hizo ya que le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

**Simple **–dijo sonriendo –**se que te preocupa Quinn, de lo contrario no beberías **–Rachel se sorprendió–**y si consigo sabes eso tal vez podríamos decirle adiós a Charlie, además digamos que será como una tarea para ti** –dijo ahora acercándose a la morena –**yo sé que no quieres que me meta en tu vida, así que te propongo un trato, tú me ayudas con Quinn y yo te dejo libre** – dijo con una sonrisa.

**¿así sin más? ¿y no que eras profesional?** –dijo mirando incrédula a la mujer y esta se rio.

**Claro que lo soy. ¿Acaso crees que esta tarea que te estoy dando es solo para ayudar a Quinn? **–Rachel asintió y la castaña negó –**también conozco cosas sobre ti Rachel. Sé que el motivo del que estás haciendo todos esos escándalos es por la muerte de tu novio, se que tienes miedo de enamorarte otra vez porque no soportarías otra muerte, se que ese fue principalmente el problema por el que no has hablado con Quinn** –hizo una pausa mientras veía el rostro desencajado de la diva –**pero tranquila yo te ayudare a superar todo eso** –le dijo sonriendo –**ahora si me disculpas debo irme si no quiero que mi esposa me deje sin comida** –finalizo mientras se despedía de Rachel – **por cierto, mañana debes ir a mi consulta tipo cuatro de la tarde para infórmale a Quinn sobre mi idea **–le cerró el ojo y se marcho dejando a Rachel sin habla.


End file.
